


Shackles

by Sweet_aspirin



Category: Gintama
Genre: Harada - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_aspirin/pseuds/Sweet_aspirin
Summary: Inspired by Harada’s ‘Mienai Kusari’
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 11





	1. After sunset

เขาไม่ระวังตัวเอาเสียเลย หรือว่าจริงๆแล้ว เขาอาจจะไม่ได้รังเกียจผมอย่างที่คิดก็ได้

หลังจากแก้วที่สาม ฮิจิคาตะยิ้มหวานจนดูเป็นคนละคนกับที่ผมชอบหาเรื่องทะเลาะด้วย ถ้าเขาเป็นแบบนี้ตลอดเวลา ผมกับเขาก็คงเป็นเพื่อนรักกันไปแล้ว แต่น่าเสียดาย..

เขาสงสัยว่าผมจะหลอกมอมให้เขาจ่ายค่าเหล้า ผมยิ้ม รินเหล้าจากจอกของผมให้

"เอาน่า ดื่มอีกสักแก้ว"

.  
.  
.

จะเปลี่ยนใจตอนนี้ก็สายเกินไปแล้ว

เขาหลับสนิทอย่างนี้ทุกคืนหรือเปล่า ใช้ยาเพียงแค่สองเม็ดเขาก็หลับได้สงบนิ่ง ไม่มีสิ่งใดจะสามารถรบกวน ราวกับกำลังมองภาพของพระโพธิสัตว์อย่างไรอย่างนั้นแน่ะ หลังจากผมวางเขาลงบนเตียงก็ยืนจ้องอยู่นานสองนานอย่างอดไม่ได้

ในสภาพแบบนี้ ผมจะทำอะไรกับเขาก็ได้ทั้งนั้น  
และความเป็นไปได้ช่างน่ากลัว รู้ๆกันอยู่ว่าชีวิตไม่ได้หยิบยื่นโอกาสเช่นนี้ให้ได้บ่อยๆ จะปล่อยให้หลุดมือก็คงโง่เต็มที ใช่แล้ว ผมควรล่ามเขาไว้ก่อน

เมื่อเห็นเขาเปลือยเปล่าและถูกล่ามไว้กับโซ่นี่เองผมถึงคิดได้ว่ากำลังทำเรื่องที่เลวร้ายอย่างมหันต์ ผมกลืนน้ำลายทั้งๆที่คอแห้งผาก และตื่นเต้นอย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อน จนต้องสัมผัสเขา เริ่มจากเรือนผม แก้ม แล้วก็ยอดอก สุดท้ายผมก็ถอดเสื้อผ้าของตัวเองและคร่อมเขา

ผมอยากทำมันทุกอย่างนั่นแหล่ะ ใช้เขา ตีเขา ให้เขาคลานไปรอบๆห้อง ทำมันพร้อมกันด้วย อย่างเขาคงไร้เดียงสาเรื่องเซ็กซ์ แต่จะได้รู้กันเดี๋ยวนี้ล่ะ

เป็นของผมแต่คนเดียว รองรับความปราถนาของผม

รีบๆลืมตาสักที่ซี่ ฮิจิคาตะ


	2. 9th day

ผมอยากใช้เขาในทุกทางที่เป็นไปได้ แน่อยู่แล้ว  
  
ตอนนี้เขาสงบกว่าวันแรกมาก ผลลัพย์น่าประทับใจ แต่เขายังสามารถสู้ได้ถ้าตั้งใจพอ ผมหวังว่าเขาจะทำ ไม่เช่นนั้นแล้วทั้งหมดคงไม่มีความหมาย  
  
ผมลุกขึ้นจากเตียง เขาหมดแรงไปแล้ว อย่างหนึ่งก็เพราะหลังกินข้าวที่ผมทำให้สองวันที่แล้วก็ไม่ได้กินอะไรอีก ผมกลัวเขาจะอ้วกมันออกมาเลยนานๆจะให้กิน เขาไม่แตกคามือผมหรอก เขาไม่อ่อนแอขนาดนั้น เพราะผมเชื่ออย่างนั้นจึงทำแบบนี้ได้ลง  
  
เขาขยับตัวไม่ไหว แต่ผมอยากลองอะไรใหม่ๆ ผมดึงตัวเขาพอให้หัวห้อยจากขอบเตียง แบบนี้ เขาจะใช้ปากให้ผมได้ดียิ่งกว่า ลึกยิ่งกว่า  
  
"ฮิจิคาตะคุง.."  
  
เขารู้แล้วว่าต้องทำยังไง อ้าปาก เปิดแผ่นลิ้นแนบรับผม ลำคอเรียวยาวเห็นลูกกระเดือกโปน ผมใช้นิ้วโป้งลากผ่าน สวยเหลือเกิน เส้นผม คิ้ว ขนตาดำวาว ใจผมเต้นไม่เป็นส่ำ  
  
มันเข้าไปได้สุดโดยง่าย สมบูรณ์แบบ ริมฝีปากล่างของเขารัดรอบโคนและจมูกจมกับอัณฑะของผม ผมอยากจะชมเขาสักคำแต่กลับหัวเราะออกมา  
  
"ฮ่ะๆ..ฮะ"  
  
เขาหายใจไม่ได้หรอกแบบนี้ ไม่นานเขาก็ต้องสำลัก พอผมดันเข้าได้สองสามครั้งเขาก็เริ่มดิ้นและพยายามไอ แต่มันทำให้ผนังลำคอระตุกสั่น บีบรัดและคลาย รู้สึกดีเป็นบ้า  
  
ผมต้องเร่งจังหวะขึ้น มันรัดจนผมเก็บสีหน้าไม่อยู่ ก็ใช่ว่าเขาจะเห็น เขาดิ้นเร่าทั้งใช้เท้าถีบเตียงและทุบขาผม ทำทุกอย่างยกเว้นใช้ฟัน นั่นทำให้ผมรู้ว่าผมไม่ได้ทำอะไรผิดแต่อย่างใด อีกไม่นานเท่านั้น การ'ฝึก'นี้ก็จะเสร็จสิ้น ผมบีบสองแก้มของเขาก่อนหลั่ง เขาสำลักและหอบ โชคดีที่ผมไม่ได้ให้ข้าว ไม่งั้นคงอ้วกออกมาหมด  
  
เมื่อผมถอนกายออก ผมเผ้าของเขายุ่งเหยิง ดวงตาของเขาอยู่ระหว่างความเคียดแค้นกับกลัวตาย ผมคุ้นเคยเป็นอย่างดี มันคือการดิ้นรน กระเสือกสนจะต่อลมหายใจ  
  
น้ำตาของเขาไหลย้อนขึ้น  
เป็นภาพที่แปลกตามีเสน่ห์ดีแท้


End file.
